


Little Mommy

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, 俄狄浦斯, 恋母, 未成年
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx





	1. Chapter 1

Nero躺在小妈咪的怀里，闻得到小妈咪身上的香味。

小妈咪不会讲睡前故事，她只会读诗，用她让人感到后颈微微发麻的声音。

Nero听不懂小妈咪在说什么，只是觉得小妈咪的身上很香，声音很软。他只看得到小妈咪垂下的睫毛和美丽的嘴唇。

Nero喜欢他的小妈咪。他侧过脸去亲了一下小妈咪敞开的一点胸口，小妈咪抚摸了他毛茸茸的银色短发。

对了，小妈咪也是他偷偷起的名字。

V只是…只是他的姐姐。

夏天的时候，他可以来这里避暑，姐姐会照顾他，他的生活里暂时少了他严厉的父亲。

夏天结束的时候，Nero也要离开这里。

他不知道，他不在的时候，小妈咪和谁住在一起。也许，小妈咪只和这些书本在一起。也许只有常年住在这里，才会有那么苍白的皮肤。

小妈咪是那么漂亮，乌黑的头发，墨绿的眼睛，洁白的皮肤，小妈咪是Nero见过最美丽的女人。

Nero希望更多的人知道他美丽的小妈咪，但也不希望他们知道他小妈咪的美丽。

当他磕破了膝盖的时候，小妈咪会用纤细美丽的手指给他抹上药水，附身的时候，胸前的阴影隐隐约约透出几分光景。

“痛吗？”

“不痛。”

父亲从不关心他，丝毫一点疼痛的反应，在父亲看来都是耻辱。Nero不知道怎样才能让父亲严肃的眉头展开。

但是小妈咪不会，小妈咪还会补偿他的疼痛，留下一个甜丝丝的吻。

现在，他睡在小妈咪的怀里。小妈咪给他洗完了澡，Nero身上也是小妈咪的味道。

小妈咪似乎睡熟了，可Nero还没有。明天他就要离开了，他怎么可能睡得着，他要一直一直留在小妈咪的身边。

小妈咪黑色的丝绸睡衣摸起来凉丝丝的，领口微微滑下了一些布料，夜色还遮挡着那里。

有时不经意间，小妈咪的那里会碰到他。小妈咪并不在意，可是……

Nero小小的手指轻轻拨开了那里，心跳都快了。他想知道那是什么。

也许就是那里，让他和他严酷的父亲截然不同。

小妈咪胸前的皮肤滑溜溜，小手轻轻地往下，Nero摸到了……柔软的，轻轻垂下的乳房。

Nero的心跳都快了。

如果他有妈妈的话，他也会从这里喝到过妈妈的乳汁，他嫉妒，他从没有过。

小手继续往下，他的指尖摸到了一点点粗糙和突起。

那里随着他的触碰也忽然挺立了起来。

Nero紧张地确认，小妈咪没有醒。

他激动，又紧张，小妈咪此刻是他的，他可以从小妈咪身上得到他没有的东西了。

他轻轻捏了一下，那里似乎又膨胀了一点，他柔嫩的指尖滑过顶端，觉得这里仿佛是什么个玩具。

小妈咪轻轻哼了一声，但没有醒。

小妈咪如果发现了呢？小妈咪最喜欢他了，不会伤害他的。

小妈咪一直一直都爱他。

Nero也想给小妈咪。

小小的手，轻轻抓握了一小下，感受着那些软肉在他手里凹陷又弹起，微微的重量感让他更加贪婪。

他用整个手掌贴住了小妈咪，小妈咪那里不大，让他觉得自己也可以整个盖住小妈咪。

不自觉的，Nero的另一只手摸向了他的小鸡鸡，那里变大了。

在小妈咪给他洗澡的时候，他会捂住那里。

小妈咪笑他。

Nero只是觉得，那里像一团蜷缩着的小鸡，很丢人。小妈咪不应该看到这样的，软弱的他。

可是，小妈咪总是把他当成小孩，也许是因为Nero是小孩，小妈咪才会那么喜欢自己。

等到他长大到父亲不再允许他和小妈咪来往的时候，他就会失去小妈咪了。

Nero现在觉得又委屈，忍不住更往小妈咪的怀里钻去，拿他的小鸡鸡蹭了蹭小妈咪。这样不好，但Nero想这么做。

他喜欢小妈咪，也希望小妈咪喜欢他，他希望永远能够和小妈咪睡在一起。

“妈咪—”他轻轻喊了一声。

“Nero。”小妈咪答应了他，睁开了眼睛。

Nero吓呆了，手掌还在小妈咪的胸上，小妈咪温柔地看着他，并不责怪。

“你喜欢的话…”小妈咪看着他，慢慢地解开了自己的衣带。

Nero目瞪口呆地看着，那片隐秘的土地来到了月光下，那垂下的水滴般的乳肉，还有深色的乳晕，还有他的小手。

他埋头在小妈咪的胸前，轻轻地啃她，小妈咪抚摸着他的脑袋，发出了几声享受般的呻吟。

小妈咪，也喜欢吗？

小妈咪微凉的肌肤就贴在他的脸上，柔软、芬芳。

“Nero喜欢我，是吗？”

是的。

Nero抬起了头。

小妈咪那么美丽那么温柔，总有一天，小妈咪和他会永远永远在一起。

小妈咪湿湿的、挺立的乳头含在他的嘴里。

他没有得到的，小妈咪没有得到的，总有一天，他们会一起得到。


	2. Chapter 2

夏天总是会结束，孩子也总是会长大。

在父亲失踪的那个春天过后，Nero夏天没有再去小妈咪那里。

他一下要学会成熟得像个大人一样。当他回过了神来的时候，夏天已经接近了尾声。

他好像在一个夏天里忽然长大了。

踩着清晨落叶上的露水，他去看望了他的小妈咪。

她依旧美丽。

只是，她不可能和他再那般亲近了。童年的玩闹当然还记得，他那时梦想中的新娘就是她。

现在，这些过往只能和夏日的炎热一道默默地散去，他们隔得很远，沉默地相对。

Nero没有在秋天来过这里，秋天的这里显得无比萧瑟，萧瑟得让他觉得裹在黑色披肩里的小妈咪也瘦了一圈。

父亲失踪后，她看上去也憔悴了不少。不再是那个夏天散发着香味的温软妈咪了。

“可还好？”他问她。

她轻轻地点头，泡上的热茶蒸腾着热气，她看着窗外，同过往一样露出了Nero不能理解的神情。

她也许也在彷徨，不知去向何方。

夜晚，他们心照不宣地睡在一张床上，没有谁勾引了谁。

小妈咪蜷缩在他的身侧，而他并未觉得他到了可以将被她依靠的程度。

他只是握住了她的手。

那个宏大、严苛、阻碍着他和她在一起的意象已经消散，然而禁锢的锁链却丝毫未动。Nero开始明白，他们之间的距离，从开没有来自外界。

深夜，没有人睡着，秋霜一般浓重的悲凉在心头结了薄薄的一层。

他摸到了小妈咪的身体，她依旧像多年前一样给予了他母亲般的安慰。可这慰藉，更像一种无奈的最后的给予。

他终于可以像童年梦想中一样占有了小妈咪，进入了小妈咪湿热紧窄的身体。

他才意识到他的小妈咪还是处女——仿佛是为他守贞一般。

他对她一无所知，并不知道夏天以外的她在做什么。Nero的心头涌上了愧疚和酸涩，他仿佛亏欠了她许多，可他依旧控制不住地耸动占有她，她只轻轻地呜咽。

他已经成熟到可以让他的小妈咪流血的程度，可以让她高潮，让她眼角泛泪地呻吟。

可是……最后他躺在她的怀里，像童年一般轻轻嘬着她的乳头。

“明年夏天，可还回来？”她问。

“会。”可他的脑海里根本无法构建出下个夏天的景象。

小妈咪发出了一声沉重的呼吸，仿佛睡意昏沉。

“带我走吧。”她终未说出口。

第二年夏天，小妈咪的房间里，只剩下了那些Nero从未读懂过的书。


End file.
